monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Headless Headmistress Bloodgood
Headless Headmistress Bloodgood is in charge of the students at Monster High. Like her name implies, she can take off her head whenever it pleases her. Bloodgood also teaches some of the classes at Monster High, like Trigular Calcometry 101, and is known for giving out tons of homework. She rides her horse Nightmare through the school halls and will use horse analogies on anything. A doll for her was revealed at San Diego Comic-Con International 2011 as part of a poll to vote for the next doll. Her doll traits are not only a detachable head, but a taller body compared to the other to the female students. She did not win the poll (she and the Daughter of Arachne lost to Scarah Screams). At San Diego Comic-Con International 2012, she was revealed as a doll that will come out in the spring of 2013. She is voiced by Laura Bailey . Personality Headless Headmistress Bloodgood can be pretty strict at times, but she knows whats best for her students. She enforces the rules and expects the highest of respect. However, she can be shown to have a good sense of humor and has been used for comic relief more than one time. Portrayals Headless Headmistress Bloodgood is voiced by Laura Bailey. Monster High Fright Song Video In the music video for the Monster High Fright Song, there are several character analogues who received creative interpretation by the video crew. The one that portrays Headless Headmistress Bloodgood the most is the Headless Boy, but it is unknown who he is played by. It is also possible that the analogue for the Headless Headmistress could be the teacher briefly shown writing on the board towards the end of the music video, although only her arm is seen. The teacher's laugh at the end does sound somewhat like the Headless Headmistress in the cartoon series. Physical Description Based on the Headless Horseman, Bloodgood has short black hair, silver-ish eyes, and pale skin. She wears a long purple trenchcoat with buttons that resembles a cape, a red tie and a white long sleeved frilly shirt underneath, black pants, and black riding boots. She also has dark purple-red lips and purple eyeshadow. Classic Monster The Legend of Sleepy Hollow is set circa 1790 in the Dutch-American settlement of Tarry Town (based on Tarrytown, New York), in a secluded glen called Sleepy Hollow. It tells the story of, a lean, lanky, and extremely superstitious schoolmaster from Connecticut, who competes with Abraham "Brom Bones" Van Brunt, the town rowdy, for the hand of 18-year-old Katrina Van Tassel, the daughter and sole child of a wealthy farmer, Baltus Van Tassel. As Crane leaves a party he attended at the Van Tassel home on an autumn night, he is pursued by the Headless Horseman, who is supposedly the ghost of a Hessian trooper] who had his head shot off by a stray cannonball during "some nameless battle" of the American Revolutionary War, and who "rides forth to the scene of battle in nightly quest of his head". Ichabod mysteriously disappears from town, leaving Katrina to marry Brom Bones, who was "to look exceedingly knowing whenever the story of Ichabod was related". Although the nature of the Headless Horseman is left open to interpretation, the story implies that the Horseman was really Brom Bones in disguise. Contest Facebook Description Headless Headmistress Bloodgood is the perfect leader for a school full of monsters because no matter what the crisis she rarely loses her head! If you love her, make her the first faculty doll and vote now! Don’t forget - all Monster High designs and doll names are subject to change. Headless Headmistress Bloodgood™'s head is always in a creeperific place and she'd love to capture your vote. Relationships Friends According to Abbey's 'School's Out' diary, Bloodgood is good friends with Abbey's parents and lets her stay at her home during the school week. Pet Although strictly speaking not a pet, Bloodgood has Nightmare, her shadow horse. Her name "Nightmare" is a pun of the word nightmare and the fact that female horses are called mares. Appearances First seen in the webisode "Totally Busted". She is later seen in "Freakout Friday", "Mad Science Fair", "Idol Threat", "Falling Spirits", "Fatal Error", "Frightday the 13th", "Fear Pressure", "Abominable Impression", "Frost Friends", "Dueling Personality", "Neferamore", "Fright On!", "Ghosts with Dirty Faces", "Hickmayleeun", "Unlife to Live", "I Know What You Did Last Fright" and "Undo the Voodoo". Her voice is heard in "Uncommon Cold" and "Honey, I Shrunk the Ghouls". She is referenced in the webisodes "Substitute Creature", "Back-to-Ghoul" and "No Place Like Nome". Meta Timeline * May 10, 2010: Bloodgood is first mentioned in the webisode "Substitute Creature". * July 30, 2010: Bloodgood makes her 2D cartoon debut in "Totally Busted". * March 3, 2011: Mattel requests the trademark for Headless Headmistress Bloodgood. * July 21, 2011: Bloodgood is one of the contenders in the San Diego Comic-Con International doll contest. * July 22, 2011: Bloodgood's contest description is posted on the ''Monster High'' Facebook account. * August 11, 2011: Bloodgood is announced to not have won the San Diego Comic-Con International doll contest. * April 13, 2012: Bloodgood makes her 3D cartoon debut in "Escape From Skull Shores". * July 12, 2012: Bloodgood's first doll is on display at San Diego Comic-Con International. Notes * Bloodgood appears in the ''Monster High'' website game Food Fright. * According to the Electronic Fearbook her favorite quote is, “Losing your head is no excuse for not doing the right thing.” * Her credentials in the Electronic Fearbook are the following: ** Sleepy Hollow State B.S., Equestrian Studies ** Marie Antoinette AEM M.A., Horticulture/Para-Psychology * "Sleepy Hollow State" refers to the "The Legend of Sleepy Hollow" story on which antagonist Bloodgood is based. * "Marie Antoinette AEM" refers to the (in)famous French queen Marie Antoinette, who was beheaded during the French Revolution. * In the webisodes, her head and neck can detatch from her shoulders. The doll, however, can only remove it's head. * Bloodgood's doll is distinctively taller than most other female dolls (with the exception of Nefera and Abbey), even without her head. * In "Escape From Skull Shores", Bloodgood has purple streaks in her hair and wears it in a bun, just like her prototype doll. * Her doll is the first doll that has been revealed in SDCC 2012 and it will be an exclusive for Toys-R-Us, this doll will probably be on sale later this year or in February 2013. Gallery Webisode gallery AbominableImpression.jpg Freakout Friday - Bloodgood frog.jpg Screen Shot 2011-10-02 at 1.30.15 PM.jpg Screen Shot 2011-10-02 at 1.30.22 PM.jpg HMBloodgood_norunning.jpg Neferamore - tally ho.jpg Dp49.PNG Bloodgood.jpg Screen shot 2012-12-02 at 4.46.56 PM.png TV special gallery Gggg.jpg Bloodgood Fright on!.jpg 434.jpg|"Attention, students..." Escape From Skull Shores - fortune teller Bloodgood.jpg|"If you do all your homework... I see an A in your future..." Wow, great prediction, Bloodgood. HeadmistressBloodgood.jpg Merchandise gallery MHSDCCV.jpg MHSDCC.jpg MHHHBSDCCD.jpg MHHHBSDCCCU.jpg Bloodgood new doll SDCC 2012..jpeg|This doll is the first doll of the three mistery doll of San Diego Comic Con 2012 she will be an exclusive from ToysRus. HeadlessHeadmistressBloodgood.jpg Miscellaneous gallery MHsite.png 500x1000px-LL-b1a9ba4a 68348 293354294106465 890016349 n.jpg|Official artwork of Headmistress Bloodgood Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Monster High staff Category:San Diego Comic-Con International 2011 Category:Volume 1 characters Category:Volume 2 characters Category:Volume 3 characters Category:Fright On! characters Category:Escape From Skull Shores characters Category:Friday Night Frights characters Category:Ghouls Rule characters Category:Scaris: City of Frights characters Category:2013 dolls